


metamorphotic

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, vinyet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Besok, harus selesai tugas esai tentang serangga dan kupu-kupu.





	

**metamorphotic**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Antonio melompat-lompat kecil sebelum melemparkan bola basket dari posisi depan dadanya. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik kepada si penghuni bangku pinggir lapangan.

Isabeau menutup bukunya, lalu menggeleng. Sementara Antonio seolah kehilangan hasratnya untuk masuk kembali ke lapangan. Hanya berdiri di tempat semula, menonton bola melompat ke hulu dan ke hilir, dipermainkan. Isabeau menopangkan sikunya pada permukaan buku sembari menilai kaos tanpa lengan Antonio yang sudah tak lagi kelabu seperti tadi pagi; menggelap karena basah. Dan sepasang lengan itu pun mengkilat. Ia menggeleng.

"Sudah berkeringat begitu, pantas kau malas masuk ke lapangan lagi."

"Tapi sayang kalau berhenti." Antonio mengedikkan dagu ke arah timnya.

"Mmm, hmm, kalau kau ingat tugas esai yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi, apakah kau akan berhenti main?"

"Ayolah, jangan ingatkan soal itu," Antonio mengaduh-aduh sembari menyeka bagian bawah wajahnya dengan baju. "Kau sudah punya ide?"

"Ada dua." Isabeau menepuk-nepuk buku tebalnya. "Persebaran kupu-kupu di Peru atau mungkin Bantimurung—tetapi mungkin aku juga bisa mengangkat sesuatu tentang kekayaan serangga di Asia Tenggara berdasarkan studi Alfred Russel Wallace."

"Yang dia bilang seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah mendapatkan keberagaman yang begitu padat dalam suatu wilayah selain di sana." Antonio mundur perlahan menuju bangku.

"Oh, kau hafal?"

"Kau menceritakan itu tiga kali sehari sejak kemarin," senyumnya. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi ke lapangan, melambaikan tangan pada anggota timnya.

Isabeau mengerjap, lantas menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia membelai bukunya.

"Aku pilih salah satu?"

"Aku yang Alfred Russel Wallace." Isabeau pun berdiri. "Selanjutnya, kau yang mengembangkan sendiri," katanya, sembari menertawakan peluh yang berlelehan di pelipis Antonio, dan ia memukulkan dengan halus bukunya pada lengan lawan bicaranya. "Kembangkan sendiri, ya."

Ketika Isabeau menjauh, perhatian Antonio terbagi lagi antara lapangan dan dirinya, tetapi kemudian diakhiri dengan, "Yah, kau akan pergi?"

Isabeau terkekeh, "Aku tidak menontonmu dari awal."

Antonio berdecak, terlihat kecewa, tetapi ia mengalah lagi, kembali ke lapangan meski sempat melirik Isabeau sesaat.

Isabeau sengaja menuju koridor dan membiarkan jarak di antara mereka tercipta lagi sejauh mungkin baginya untuk mengamati dari jauh tanpa disadari.

Lawan main tim Antonio adalah tim perempuan. Adik tingkat. Antonio telah bergabung kembali dan memperebutkan bola; sementara seorang lawan memepetnya tetapi masih sempat melirik sambil tersenyum—dan Antonio membalasnya.

_Aku pernah berada di posisi seperti itu_ , kata Isabeau, sembari menggeleng (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan basket saat itu. Hanya hal sederhana seperti tenda, logistik makanan, dan orang-orang asing yang butuh bantuan. Antonio yang bersikap lebih dari sekadar relawan, yang meluangkan waktu lebih banyak dan berusaha membaur, dan Isabeau terus-terusan ingin mengamatinya dari dekat karena segala kebaikan yang terlalu memikat itu.

Namun banyak yang telah berlalu.

Hubungan, misalnya.

Isabeau meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggeleng pada masa lalu yang masih menggelayut di bahu.

* * *

Kota ini memang lebih hangat untuk musim dingin—salah satu alasan dia akhirnya memilih tempat ini—tetapi tentu ada banyak doa setiap kali musim panas datang.

Jangan lebih panas lagi. Teriknya, kurangi sedikit, ya Tuhan. Bisa tidak, bawa awan mendung ke sini sebentar saja?

Namun ada yang lebih berguna bagi Isabeau detik ini selain rapal-rapalan rutin musiman itu. _Jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat, jangan ke sini—_

—Antonio duduk tepat di sampingnya. Seolah dunia dan alam raya sedang melakukan diet dan jarak antarmanusia menjadi menyempit.

Isabeua sudah mengurung semua prasangka tetapi pada akhirnya semua melonjak memberontak.

"Kau ini. Dekat-dekat denganku terus. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi?"

Antonio melepaskan topinya dan meletakkannya ke atas tas. "Mengapa tidak?" Matanya menengok diam-diam pada layar komputer jinjing Isabeau. "Jatuh cinta bisa jadi adalah siklus hidup kupu-kupu. Metamorfosa, menjadi sesuatu yang baru setelah diam, lama, seperti orang bertapa."

Isabeau meraba-raba kenyataan sekaligus memastikan bahwa ia masih belum perlu mengunjungi dokter.

"Kita selalu bisa menarik perumpamaan dari apapun, hm? Kutipan dari seseorang bernama Isabeau yang selalu kudengar sejak perkenalan di tenda."

Isabeau, begitu kehilangan cara untuk berekspresi, hanya mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Jatuh cintalah sepuasmu, _Isabella_ , aku juga akan sama."

"Apa yang membuatmu puas jatuh cinta?"

Antonio tersenyum kecil, "Tidak diharuskan melakukan ini, itu, dan, ya, semua orang punya caranya sendiri tanpa harus ditentukan orang lain."

Isabeau meringis.

"Jangan khawatir, aku memaafkan."

"Dan aku akan terlihat sangat kurang ajar di matamu karena bilang berani mencoba sekali lagi?" Isabeau menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Oh, yeah, _well_ , aku juga sudah terlihat kurang ajar sebelumnya karena terlalu cuek ... jadi, impas?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, 'Tonio, aku tidak merasa bahwa ... yah, kau memiliki hasrat untuk meneruskan hubungan ini ..." Gelisah; tapi ia pasrah. Ia hanya mengatakan seperlunya.

"Cara setiap orang berbeda, Isabeau."

"Tapi kau seperti tidak peduli padaku. Sudahlah, sudahi saja."

Dan semuanya berakhir di derap kaki marah.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oh yep, according to howtogeek, negara yang paling banyak punya spesies kupu-kupu adalah peru. di sana ada 3700 spesies yang tercatat; means that 20% dari keberagaman kupu-kupu di dunia ada di sana. (plus, soal alfred russel wallace; bagi yang baca the malay archipelago, pasti pernah mendapati bagian itu. though aku lupa negara mana yang dimaksud soal diversity serangga itu—malaysia apa ya orz #parah).
> 
> asa lama gitu ga nulis spabel. dan, yip, vinyet, dengan sedikit modifikasi alur supaya ada ‘bumbunya’. how? thanks for stopping by! o/


End file.
